During hip replacement surgery, it is often necessary to implant an acetabular component. Traditionally, these components include separate shells and liners. A shell is first implanted into the acetabulum with the use of an introducer which could connect to features on the inside of the shell. A liner (typically manufactured from plastic, ceramic or metal) may then be inserted into the shell. The liner provides the required bearing surface, and also covers the features on the inside of the shell used for connection to the introducer.
Modern hip replacement techniques have resulted in implants having a much reduced component wall thickness. As a result of this monoblock, metal components and pre-assembled shell and liner components are frequently used. With such components, it is necessary to ensure that the bearing surface is not compromised by the attachment method.
The introducer implant assembly needs to be secure enough to allow the implant to be fully inserted into the prepared acetabulum. The introducer also needs to be able to rotate and reposition the implant as required following insertion.
A known device and method involves the use of wires connected to the implant which can then be connected to an introducer.
Other known devices and methods involve the use of various designs of hard attachment.
Such known “wired” or “hard attachment” devices and methods have the disadvantage that they require additional features to be machined on the implant, causing additional complexity and expense.
It is also known to use a suction introducer, whereby the implant is attached to the introducer by means of suction. This type of device requires fixation to an external vacuum pipe to maintain constant suction. Obviously, this is disadvantageous in that such devices can only be used where there are compatible external vacuum sources. It is also disadvantageous having pipes/tubing in the surgical environment because they can be obstructive to the operating procedures. If the pipes/tubing become disconnected, tangled or otherwise constricted there can be a loss of suction resulting in disconnection of the implant from the introducer.